


in which our author grudgingly participates in a common heteronormative trope

by rattyjol



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Valentine's Day, ivan is a doof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan had managed to spend the entire day, up to this point, carefully not thinking about the dreaded deadline, which was looming terrifyingly close. Now all that careful effort came crashing down about his knees, and By had commandeered his wine bottle, to boot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which our author grudgingly participates in a common heteronormative trope

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by yuidirnt on comment_fic LJ: [any, any, "So, what are you lesser beauties planning for Valentines’ Day?" "Murder." "That’s the spirit." (That 70s Show)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/642017.html?thread=87205601#t87205601)
> 
> I realized once I'd started this that there's really no place in the canon timeline it could fit but w/e

"So, what are you lesser beauties planning for Valentine's Day?"  
  
Ivan had managed to spend the entire day, up to this point, carefully not thinking about the dreaded deadline, which was looming terrifyingly close. Now all that careful effort came crashing down about his knees, and By had commandeered his wine bottle, to boot. Ivan reclaimed it to top off his glass, which he drank from with a little more speed than such a good wine deserved. Briefly satisfied, he looked grumpily at By across the table.  
  
"Murder."  
  
"That's the spirit." By raised his own glass in salute and sipped. "The Lady Tej is proving difficult to shop for, eh?"  
  
Ivan slumped back in his chair. "I've no idea what she might like. We didn't exactly have an extended courtship." An idea occurred to him then, and he brightened slightly. "Do Jacksonians even  _have_  Valentine's Day?"  
  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble," By drawled, sounding nothing of the sort, "but it's a rather galactic holiday. Even thieves must love, and all that."  
  
"Damn." Ivan went for the bottle, found it close to empty, and marched off into the kitchen for the cheap stuff. "So what are you and Rish doing, then?" he threw back over his shoulder.  
  
"Very little, by mutual agreement." As Ivan rummaged through the cupboards, there was the distinctive sound from the next room of boots being propped up on the table. "I have several social engagements to fulfill that night, anyhow."  
  
Which was, of course, code for  _parties to spy on_ , but Ivan chose not to bring it up as he returned with a bottle of the cheapest corner-store wine he could bear to be seen buying. He steadfastly ignored the feet on the table, briefly considered sweeping his own boot under By's precariously tipped chair as he passed, then thought better of it and settled back into his seat.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to have to start asking you to bring your own wine when you come over," Ivan observed, refilling his glass and sliding the bottle across the table without prompting.  
  
"I hardly drink a fraction of what you do," By pointed out, more amused than offended.  
  
"Yes, but I always drink more when you're here."  
  
"That's hardly my responsibility." By took a sip and grimaced faintly. "So. A gift for your lady wife. Flowers too overdone, I take it?"  
  
Ivan nodded. "Jewelry, too. Besides, if she didn't find fault with my choice, Mamere certainly would."  
  
"A romantic seaside getaway?"  
  
"We do that practically every weekend anyway." Ivan stared glumly into his glass, as if the answer might any moment simply spring to view on the surface.  
  
"Well, Lord Ivan, as much as it pains me to suggest such a thing, in my line of work . . . Have you considered  _asking_  the Lady Tej what gift, if any, she might like to receive?"  
  
Ivan nearly choked. After several moments of sputtering, having expelled most of the wine from his windpipe, he mumbled, "That would be the smart thing to do, wouldn't it?"  
  
By drained his glass, gazing at Ivan with raised brows over the rim as he did. "I rather think it would be."


End file.
